The need for angular adjustment of a work surface to enhance the productivity and comfort of the user has long been recognized. Elaborate structures for such angular adjustments have been provided. However, the adjustment has either been in a relatively narrow range or the adjustment has been limited to a few discrete angles. The adjustments provided are considered inadequate by users due to lack of flexibility.
A further problem encountered in powered variable slant boards is that of bulkiness. The power drive mechanisms are typically located such that they interfere with the functionality of the associated work area.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved variable slant board.